UNTOLD
by Arisanatsu
Summary: "Dendam yang kusimpan selama 16 tahun tidak akan luntur. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan saat rencana pembalasanku terhalang oleh cinta?" KookV KookTae VKook Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : UNTOLD**

 **Arisanatsu**

 **It's M for a Some Chapters**

 **Yaoi! BL! Kook Seme**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di chapter ini masih pengenalan tokoh cerita.

Tapi di _next chapter_ saya kasih adegan syyuuurr :-D

Maafkan otak saya yang gak nahan tiap mikirin Jungkook sama Taehyung T.T

Semoga readers dapat _feel_ nya, klo gak tolong kasih saran ya, karena saya masih belajar. hihiw

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE! DLDR!

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung tengah menyetir sembari menikmati suara emas _Adam Lambert_ menyanyikan _Time for a Miracle_ dari _headrest_ _sound system_ mobilnya, bergumam kecil mengikuti irama _Lambert_ yang sangat menyentuh hati. Tidak salah kalau lagu ini menjadi lagu sendu terbaik bagi para pemuda penderita _broken heart._ Bahkan Kim Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah dengan perasaannya dapat merasakan sayatan halus yang disampaikan _Lambert_.

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menarik _gear shift_ dengan santai dan menekan _Power Window_ menurunkan kaca jendela menikmati semilir angin malam yang menggelitik kulitnya, bersandar dengan nyaman berusaha me _rileks_ kan tubuh yang terasa penat setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sebenarnya Kim Taehyung adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan _Kim Grandeza,_ Perusahaan terbesar yang pada mulanya hanyalah perusahaan kecil yang mendaur ulang mesin-mesin rongsokan kemudian berkembang dengan memproduksi beberapa alat elektronik bermerk _Grandeza_ yang merambat cepat dan menjadi salah satu merk terbaik _International_.

Sekarang _Grandeza_ telah menamcapkan taringnya lebih gagah dengan merajai bisnis segala aspek kehidupan. Mulai dari makanan, pakaian, kosmetik, obat-obatan, _furniture_ mewah, hingga mobil _sport_ kebanggaan para _milyarder_ telah menjadi cabang utama _Grandeza_. Sang kakek buyut sangat berjasa melambungkan nama keluarga Kim, dihormati dan disegani oleh petinggi negara. Tentu saja. Keluarga ini meningkatkan pendapatan negara, membuka ribuan lahan pekerjaan untuk rakyat dan membayar pajak jutaan won setiap tahunnya. Secara tidak langsung keluarga ini telah membantu meningkatkan taraf kehidupan Korea Selatan.

Kim Taehyung adalah calon pewaris generasi ke 4, namun sang ayah tidak memberikannya jabatan penting karena menurutnya seorang bodoh seperti Kim Taehyung harus belajar segalanya dari dasar meskipun usianya sudah memasuki kepala dua. Tuan Kim tidak akan meresikokan perusahaan yang dibangun dari nol hingga memperoleh kejayaan seperti sekarang hancur hanya karena mempercayakan perusahaan pada anak ceroboh yang bahkan tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Ya. Itulah kenyataan hidup Kim Taehyung yang sesungguhnya bak seorang _pangeran_ tetapi tidak memperoleh kemewahan dari _sang raja_. Tuan Kim lebih mempercayai dan menyayangi kakak sepupunya Kim Seokjin. Pria yatim piatu yang mencuri perhatian ayahnya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun perhatian untuk putra kandungnya ; Kim Taehyung. Kim Seokjin adalah pria sempurna yang selalu melakukan segala hal dengan sangat baik. Sangat pintar ; atau bisa dikatakan jenius ; menjadi siswa akselerasi 3 kali. _Lulus Magister Business Management_ saat masih berusia 22 tahun. Memiliki wajah tampan dan selalu bersikap ramah pada siapa saja membuatnya mencuri banyak perhatian dan pujian. Kemampuan bisnis yang sangat _professional_ dan kemampuan _problem solving_ yang tidak tertebak tentu saja membuat Tuan Kim merasa sangat bangga dengan segala prestasinya. Jauh berbeda dengan Kim Taehyung yang bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan studinya tepat waktu. Tidak ada prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan; nilai yang diperoleh dalam hasil studinya hanya cukup untuk sekedar lulus. Dan hanya belas kasih karena rasa hormat dan segan pihak kampus pada keluarga Kim.

Terkadang Kim Taehyung membenci Kim Seokjin yang memperoleh segala hal yang tidak dia dapatkan. Tetapi hati nuraninya masih bisa bekerja dengan baik. Yatim piatu itu sangat menyedihkan saat pertama kali datang pada keluarganya. Disebut parasit oleh Tuan Kim yang dengan kikirnya menghitung segala biaya hidupnya yang bukanlah apa-apa. Tetapi tekanan Tuan Kim menjadi bahan bakar semangatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia layak diperjuangkan. _Yeah that's right_ pada akhirnya ia memperoleh hasil dari usaha kerasnya. Perusahaan sangat bergantung pada pemikiran kreatif dan jeniusnya. Bahkan Tuan Kim secara rahasia akan mencalonkan Kim Seokjin sebagai penerusnya; bukan anak kandung, darah dagingnya; Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung terkadang berpikir apakah Seokjin tidak menyimpan dendam sama sekali pada ayahnya yang dulu selalu bersikap _dictator_ dan dengan kejamnya memperlakukan Seokjin layaknya seorang pesuruh. Entahlah, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyimpan sifat buruk dalam dirinya. Bersikap manis dan selalu menuruti perintah ayah angkatnya; Tuan Kim. _Tapi Hei_ saat ini Kim Taehyung lah yang terlihat seperti anak angkat. Diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Meski terkadang merasa iri dan benci pada Seokjin tetapi sesungguhnya Taehyung sangat menghormati dan menyayanginya seperti kakak kandung sendiri karena memang hanya Seokjin lah yang mengerti dan selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Saat ayahnya mencaci maki maka Seokjin akan membelanya dan membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang Taehyung hadapi. Seokjin menjadi sosok ibu sekaligus ayah bagi Kim Taehyung. Meski hanya terpaut umur 3 tahun tetapi sikap dewasa Seokjin sangat kentara terlihat dalam prilakunya sehari-hari.

Kim Taehyung tidak akan keberatan jika Seokjin menjadi penerus perusahaan, karena ia tahu bagaimana Seokjin sangat ahli memimpin perusahaan dan yang terpenting Seokjin menyayanginya dengan sangat tulus. Pria sempurna itu selalu memberikan kemewahan dan semua kebutuhan Taehyung yang bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah peduli. Taehyung membenci ayahnya. Tidak, ia tidak membenci Tuan Kim karena alasan sepele lebih menyayangi Seokjin atau karena tidak memperdulikannya tapi karena suatu alasan rumit dibalik kematian ibunya.

Seokjin sudah memiliki rumah sendiri setelah bekerja selama 5 tahun memimpin _Grandeza_ Meskipun tidak seluas _istana_ Tuan Kim tetapi rumah ini cukup mewah untuk pemuda lajang seperti Kim Seokjin. Kim Taehyung meninggalkan rumah mewahnya untuk dapat tinggal bersama Kim Seokjin di rumah barunya di kawasan _Seocho-gu_. Taehyung tidak akan tahan tinggal berdua bersama Tuan Kim yang meskipun berstatus ayah dan anak tetapi keduanya tidak akur sama sekali. Kedatangan Taehyung disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Kim Seokjin, ikatan mereka sangat erat bagaikan hanya memiliki satu sama lain sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki.

Tentu saja Tuan Kim tidak melarang Kim Taehyung pergi dari rumah mewahnya yang dipenuhi dayang-dayang muda. Ia akan lebih leluasa membawa para wanitanya ; Ya. Hanya ada 3 hal dalam pikiran Tuan Kim; Uang, Perusahaan dan Wanita. Sejak istrinya meninggal dunia ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi, hanya ingin menikmati wanita-wanita berbeda saat ia menginginkannya. Taehyung mengetahui semua itu tetapi hatinya telah kebas dan tidak peduli sedikitpun pada apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Mungkin diluar sana tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Taehyung yang sesungguhnya. Terlihat sempurna dengan kekayaan melimpah, memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu terlihat sangat berwibawa dan bijaksana, disegani seantero Korea Selatan. _But Don't Judge The Book From The Cover_ ; mungkin hanya Seokjin dan Taehyung yang tahu bagaimana Tuan Kim yang sesungguhnya.

Getaran _Smartphone_ yang diiringi lagu _Half Alive Second Hand Serenade_ memecah lamunan Taehyung. Ia segera memasang _handsfree nirkabel_ , menurunkan volume _headrest_ yang masih memainkan lagu sendu _Adam Lambert_.

"Ya hyung?" Pandangannya masih fokus pada jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi. Sesekali melirik bangunan dan pohon berhiaskan lampu kerlap-kerlip dengan warna dan irama yang mempesona.

 **"** **Sudah lewat pukul 11 malam kenapa kau masih belum pulang?"** Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suara Seokjin. Taehyung tersenyum mengejek karena sikap Seokjin yang berlebihan; Tidak. Seokjin tidak berlebihan. Taehyung baru mulai bekerja selama satu minggu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pulang larut malam. Kecerobohannya seringkali berakibat fatal, terakhir kali pulang malam : bukan larut malam hanya sekitar pukul 08.40 : ia tertidur kelehahan saat tengah menyetir. Ferrari yang dikendarainya menabrak badan jalan hingga penyok tak beraturan. Beruntung _Airbag_ otomatis di mobil mewah itu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan hyung. Sekarang sudah _on the way"_ Tampak dari kejauhan persimpangan jalan dengan lampu hijau dan angka yang bergerak mundur. Taehyung segera menginjak pedal gas berniat mengejar detik-detik yang tersisa sebelum lampu berganti merah. Namun sayang lampu lalu lintas telah berganti warna sebelum mencapai garis _finish._ Taehyung menginjak rem kasar dan menghembuskan nafas frustasi.

 **"** **Jangan melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 60 km/jam Kim Taehyung!"** Sadar dengan kelakuan adiknya Seokjin menasehati dengan nada tegas.

"Aku akan pulang dengan selamat hyung. Jangan khawatir." Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan Seokjin, ia menutup telephone sepihak. Menjentikkan jari tidak sabar sambil melirik detik mundur yang terasa sangat lama.

Deru sepeda motor terdengar di sebelah kiri Pagani Taehyung yang semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat. Ia memperhatikan sepeda motor dari pantulan kaca spion kiri paganinya hingga berhenti tepat disampingnya. Decakan kagum mengalir begitu saja saat melihat sepeda motor yang berhenti disampingnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal _NCR Leggera 1200 Titanium Spesial Edition_ berkapasitas silinder 1200 cc bertenaga hingga 132 Hp _._ Motor _Sport_ termahal impian para _Riders_ pencinta balap.

 _Well_.. Taehyung sempat bermimpi memiliki motor dengan desain _agresif_ dan menawan itu sebelum Seokjin meruntuhkan puing-puing mimpinya den _gan_ penolakan dan sindiran telak _. 'Kau tidak cocok mengendarai Leggera yang super tangguh dengan tubuh kurus kering seperti itu. Kecepatan kilat Leggera akan membuatmu terbang terbawa angin dan jangan lupa sifat super cerobohmu itu akan memperpendek persediaan umurmu. Bersyukurlah aku masih mengizinkanmu mengemudi. Tapi tidak untuk sepeda motor; JENIS APAPUN.'_ Kata-kata penuh penekanan Seokjin yang mematahkan mimpinya masih teringat dengan jelas tanpa kekurangan satu katapun. Seokjin memang memberikan apapun yang diinginkan adiknya tapi tidak jika sudah berhubungan dengan keselamatannya.

Taehyung kembali fokus menikmati pemandangan langka _NCR Leggera_ di depan matanya. Siapapun pemilik _Leggera_ ini pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh tegap berisi dengan balutan _Jacket_ berbahan _Diadora_ yang tebal dan membuatnya terlihat _macho_ , sepatu _Air Jordan Silver_ dan _Arai helmed half face_ melindungi kepalanya. Dengan kaca helm terbuka yang hanya menampakkan sepasang mata dan sebagian hidungnya, _and What The Hell!_ Taehyung tersedak menyadari _Rider_ yang sedang diperhatikan ternyata juga tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Taehyung melemparkan senyuman kikuk merasa malu dan segera menutup kaca jendelanya. Sebelum kaca jendela tertutup sepenuhnya taehyung dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum ejekan yang meskipun tertutup oleh helm _half face_ _Arai_ tapi terlihat dari tulang pipi dan garis mata yang terangkat.

Taehyung membenturkan kepala di _steering wheel_ mobil sebelum akhirnya melaju kencang setelah lampu hijau menyala. Terkekeh geli pada dirinya sendiri sambil menekan _volume up_ kembali mendengarkan suara _Adam Lambert_ yang sempat terlupakan. Berbelok tajam di jalanan sempit menuju kediamannya; kediaman Seokjin; _Seocho-gu_ yang hanya tersisa jarak 1 kilometer _._ Melihat _side view_ spion memastikan _NCR Leggera_ tidak berada di dekatnya. Melirik _rear-vision mirror_ dalam mobil mengamati keadaan di belakang _Pagani_ nya. Dan tiba-tiba menginjak rem mendadak saat matanya mendapati _NCR Leggera_ telah berada di depannya. Sejak kapan Motor _Sport_ itu mendahuluinya; _Yeah_ jangan lupakan kecepatan _Leggera_ yang tidak tertandingi.

 _Leggera_ yang melenggok indah didepannya tidak memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk Taehyung mendahuluinya. Taehyung membunyikan klakson berkali-kali memberikan tanda bahwa ia merasa kesal dan terganggu, meskipun masih ingin mengagumi motor sport impiannya di masa lalu, tetapi Taehyung tidak suka diperolok dengan kecepatan _Leggera_ didepannya yang hanya melaju dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam, sementara Taehyung tidak diberikan celah untuk memotong jalan akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengekori laju _Leggera_ yang bagaikan siput. Taehyung tidak tahan dan menghentikan _Pagani_ nya di bawah lampu jalan samping Taman bermain anak-anak di distrik tempat tinggalnya membiarkan _Leggera_ pergi menjauh dan bisa dengan nyaman menyetir; nantinya. Tapi sayang, _Leggera_ yang diharapkan segera menghilang justru ikut berhenti di depan _Pagani_ nya. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar, tetap diam pada posisi memperhatikan _Rider_ dan _Leggera_ di depannya.

 _Rider_ itu dengan menantang memutar _Leggera_ nya memarkir berhadapan dengan _Pagani_ Taehyung, menatap Taehyung yang masih diam di kursi kemudinya. _Rider_ duduk dengan tubuh tegap, penuh dan berotot, memegang satu stang _Leggera_ dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Tangan itu bergerak melepas helm _Arai half face_ yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Meletakkannya di atas spion _Leggera_ dan dengan jantan jari-jari itu menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat halus dan bergerak dengan bebas kemudian jatuh tertata dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu terlihat erotis bagi Taehyung yang tanpa sadar turun dari _Pagani_ nya mendekati _Rider Leggera._

"Tertarik dengan _Leggera_ ku?" Suara pertama yang keluar dari mulut si _Rider,_ Taehyung tidak menjawab hanya merunduk menatap _Leggera_ dan merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang terpancing dengan pesona _Leggera; Well_ dan juga pesona _Rider_.

"Kau tidak berhenti menatapnya."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Oh ya?"

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung. Mata hazelnya masih setia menatap _Leggera_ yang baru kali ini dilihatnya secara langsung dan secara sangat dekat. Jemarinya menyentuh _Body Leggera_ yang terlihat seksi dengan _desain_ dan warna titaniumnya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" Pandangan Taehyung beralih pada sang _Rider_ yang telah turun dari _Leggera_ nya dan dengan senonoh namun lembut mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk mendudukkan tubuh kurus itu di atas _Leggera_ kebanggaannya. Taehyung menggerutu terpotong.

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Apa?"

"Namaku"

Taehyung menghela nafas merasa tidak mendapat respon dan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Kim Taehyung. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" Taehyung mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dan dengan tanpa malu menyamankan posisinya di atas _Leggera_ memegang kedua stang seolah sedang mengendarainya.

"Karena matamu berkata bahwa kau ingin berkenalan dengan _Leggera_ ku. Aku hanya berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaanmu." Taehyung mendesis mendengar pernyataan angkuh dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Mau mencoba?" Protes yang akan keluar dari mulut Taehyung mendadak tertahan mendengar tawaran Jungkook.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor. Aku sangat menginginkannya tapi aku tidak pernah diizinkan mengendarai sepeda motor bahkan untuk sekedar belajar." Rautan wajah berbinar Taehyung berubah murung seketika menyadari ia tidak bisa mengendari Motor _Sport_ impiannya meskipun kesempatan terpampang di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengendarainya." Jungkook mengambil helm _Airo_ yang bertengger di spion _Leggera_ dan memasangkan dengan pasti di kepala Taehyung. Jungkook menatap tubuh Taehyung dari atas ke bawah dengan ekspresi menilai. "Lagipula aku tidak akan mengorbankan _Leggera_ kesayanganku pada pengendara yang tidak dapat dipercaya." Taehyung bersungut menerima ledekan Jungkook

"Kau bisa menikmatinya dengan duduk manis di belakangku." Seulas senyum menarik sudut bibir Jungkook, Taehyung memandang senyum pertama yang dilihatnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Lelaki ini memiliki sikap arogan tapi mempunyai sisi hangat yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kehangatan yang terasa menghipnotis Taehyung untuk mengubur logikanya dan menerima tawaran dari seorang pemuda yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya. Ya. Pesona _Leggera_ dan _Rider_ nya mengikis akal sehat Taehyung tak bersisa.

"Kau tidak menggunakan helm?" Alis Taehyung terangkat menyadari Jungkook tidak menggunakan helm dikepalanya.

"Aku hanya bawa satu."

"Lalu kenapa aku yang menggunakannya? Bukankah kau pengendara?"

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk pemula sepertimu. Helm itu akan membuat kepalamu tetap hangat." Jungkook melepas _Jacket Diadora_ hitamnya kemudian menyampirkan di bahu Taehyung. "Dan itu untuk melindungi tubuhmu." Taehyung hanya diam, menerima _Jacket_ _Diadora_ yang hangat dan memakainya dengan benar di tubuhnya yang mulai terasa dingin. Ia Memundurkan tubuhnya mengambil posisi di jok belakang, menekan tombol _Lock_ pada _Smart Key_ sampai terdengar bunyi _alarm knop switch_ dari Pagani nya sebelum menyimpan kunci di kantung _Jacket_ Jungkook yang melekat di tubuhnya dan menarik resleting pengaman agar kunci _Pagani_ nya tidak terjatuh. Jungkook mengambil posisi bersiap membawa Taehyung menikmati suasana malam bersama _Leggera_ nya.

"Kau siap?"

Taehyung mengangguk dalam diam. Merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Jungkook, ada perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Seakan ia mengerti tapi juga tidak mengerti. Mengerti karena helm dan sweater itu untuk melindungi tubuhnya, tapi tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook begitu peduli dengan menyerahkan helm dan _Jacket_ satu-satunya sementara tubuhnya dibiarkan tanpa pelindung sedikitpun.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong KookV Loverssss ^^

FF apa ini?! /gigit batu/

Saya udah 3 tahun nih gak nulis, sejak jatuh cinta sama BTS. hihihiw

Dulu sempat bikin ff boygrup lain and publish di blog sama fb tapi sejak jatuh cinta sama BTS saya Cuma fokus nonton videonya, gak pernah bikin ff :D

Beberapa minggu ini lagi demen banget baca ff KookV dan akhirnya merasa dapat hidayah buat bikin ff gaje ini. Ngeheheh

Mohon reviewnya ya para readers~ biar saya tau ff KookV pertama saya ini tanggapan dari readersnya gimana dan semoga makin semangat saya nulisnya, Tentunya butuh saran, komentar dan masukan juga biar lebih baik nantinya.

Terimakasih~~ /deep bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : UNTOLD**

 **Arisanatsu**

 **It's M for Some Chapters**

 **Yaoi! BL! Kook Seme**

.

.

.

Angin malam menerpa kulit Jungkook menerbangkan aroma maskulin pada indra penciuman Taehyung. Ia menghirup nafas dalam menikmati aroma Jungkook yang memabukkan. Sial _parfume_ jenis apa yang dia gunakan sampai membuat Taehyung merasa limbung. Aromanya lembut, tidak menusuk hidung tetapi memancing sesuatu bernama _hormone_ dalam dirinya dan memaksanya untuk meraup aroma itu lebih dan lebih.

Taehyung memandang bahu lebar dan tegap di depan matanya yang terkadang bergetar saat udara dingin membelai kulitnya. Mengabaikan pemandangan indah sepanjang Sungai Han untuk memuaskan _hormone_ yang terus menuntut pembebasan. Tampak samar pori-pori tengkuk Jungkook yang membesar dengan bulu-bulu halus berdiri menantang.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak"

Kebohongan terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang bergetar. Meniup tangan kirinya memberikan kehangatan. Taehyung segera melepas _Helm Arai_ , memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau keras kepala. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau sakit setelah ini."

"Percayalah. Ini bukan pertama kali untukku."

"Baiklah." Taehyung menyerah setelah melihat keyakinan di wajah Jungkook. _Well_ , meskipun yang tampak hanyalah sisi kiri wajahnya tapi Taehyung masih bisa menangkap raut tegas Jungkook menolak helm yang diberikannya.

Ia tidak kembali menggunakan helm yang ada di tangannya. Bergerak hati-hati menjaga keseimbangan _Leggera_ dan mengaitkan helm di belakang jok tempat duduknya. Jungkook memperhatikan dari spion kirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?"

"Hei kenapa spionmu mengarah padaku? Bukankah spion itu berfungsi untuk melihat keadaan dibelakangmu." Taehyung mencicit menyadari spion kiri itu saling memantulkan wajah mereka.

"Aku tidak perlu melihat kebelakang. Tidak ada kendaraan lain disini." Taehyung memutar kepalanya, tidak ada apapun didepan ataupun dibelakangnya. Hanya satu jalan lurus yang diapit pepohonan dan Sungai Han. "Lebih baik aku melihat wajah manismu." Taehyung memperbaiki posisi duduknya, berdeham kikuk berusaha menyembunyikan desiran darah yang memanas di wajahnya. Jungkook menatapnya dari pantulan spion dengan ekspresi menuntut jawaban.

"Aku merasa tidak adil. Kau tidak menggunakan apa-apa sementara aku menggunakan helm dan _Jacket_ hangatmu. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berbagi?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau cukup romantis."

"Apa? Hei kita tidak sedang berkencan."

"Menurutmu."

"Jadi menurutmu? Jangan bilang…"

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja." Jungkook kembali meniup tangan kirinya menyalurkan kehangatan dari nafasnya. Taehyung merasa iba dan dengan ragu memegang pinggang Jungkook. Ada sengatan kecil saat ujung jarinya mulai menyentuh pinggang padat berotot milik Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung menyentuhnya. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan terlihat ragu hingga melingkar sempurna memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Nafas hangat Taehyung berhembus tepat di leher dingin Jungkook. Desiran panas mengalir dengan cepat membangkitkan gairahnya. _Oh Sial._ Jungkook kehilangan keseimbangan saat tangan di perutnya bergerak sensual memberikan sensasi yang seketika membuat kepala Jungkook berdenyut meminta lebih.

Ia kembali memfokuskan pikiran dan matanya yang sempat kabur menikmati sentuhan Taehyung. Sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengendarai motor dengan imajinasi liarnya Jungkook menepi dan menghentikan motornya di tengah kegelapan. Mesin _Leggera_ mati secara otomatis saat ia menurunkan _paddock stand_ penopang body _Leggera_ yang gagah dengan bobot diatas rata-rata sepeda motor biasa. Hanya sinar rembulan yang jadi penerang dengan bantuan sinar lampu jalan yang terletak sejauh 30 meter dari posisinya. Tidak ada cahaya yang berarti namun cukup untuk memandang wajah Taehyung yang terlihat bingung.

Pelukannya melonggar hendak melepaskan diri dari pinggang Jungkook. Tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi sentuhan Taehyung, Jungkook segera menahannya.

"Tetap seperti ini."

Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook berhenti di tengah kegelapan. Menahan tangannya agar tetap memeluk pinggang berisi Jungkook. Ia bagaikan tersihir mematuhi perkataan Jungkook dan kembali menyamankan posisinya memeluk Jungkook lebih erat.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

Jungkook mengutuk tingkah bodoh Taehyung yang dengan polosnya bertanya _kenapa?_ Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa sentuhannya membuat Jungkook hampir mencelakakannya. Mengacaukan pikiran Jungkook dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

 _Sial_

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas berat. "Apa kau tidak tahu efek sentuhan pada tubuh seorang pria?"

Taehyung tercekat. Hei tidakkah Jungkook tahu bahwa ia hanya berniat memberikan sedikit kehangatan? Merasa iba melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar kedinginan ; meski Taehyung akui ia pun menikmatinya.

"M-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau menahan tanganku?" Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook. Namun tenaganya kalah kuat; Tentu saja. Jungkook masih menahannya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat." Jungkook mengelus lengan Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya, memberikan sensasi menggelitik membuat Taehyung merasa ribuan makhluk hidup menari diperutnya.

"L-lalu kenapa kau berhenti disini?"

Jungkook membuang nafas frustasi. "Kau pikir aku bisa mengendara dengan tenang saat tanganmu menyentuhku? saat otakku dipenuhi nafsu?"

"K-kau" Taehyung menarik tangannya. Tidak ada tenaga disana seolah ia berharap Jungkook akan kembali menahannya. Entah bagaimana kalimat Jungkook terasa terlalu berbahaya, suara berat dengan nafas dipenuhi nafsu membuat darah Taehyung berdesir membangkitkan otot-otot yang tengah tertidur di dalam sana. Nafasnya terasa memburu tetapi Jungkook melepaskannya, Taehyung membuang nafas putus asa berharap tangan itu kembali menggenggamnya.

Jungkook turun dari _Leggera_ untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Jok penumpang cukup tinggi. Taehyung bisa menatap wajah Jungkook tanpa perlu terlalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau ingin.." Suara berat Jungkook menggoda, terputus, tangannya bergerak lembut mengelus paha Taehyung, berhenti untuk memberikan sedikit remasan sensual. Lenguhan kecil lepas begitu saja dari mulut Taehyung. Suara indah yang membuat libido Jungkook meronta, menghujat kasar tak sabar ingin segera membuatnya mendesah parah. Tangan kiri Jungkook bertumpu di jok _Leggera_ , mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik. "Memberikanku kehangatan?" Nafasnya melambai di rahang dan leher Taehyung. Kepala Taehyung terasa pening menghadapi godaan yang menyiksa akal sehatnya. Dia sangat menginginkannya, tetapi hati dan fikirannya berperang.

Jungkook menarik dagu Taehyung menatap bibir merah, penuh dan menggoda di depan matanya. Ingin segera menikmati benda kenyal nan lembut dan basah itu sebelum akhirnya nada _Smartphone_ Taehyung mengusik aktivitasnya.

Taehyung mendorong dada Jungkook menjauh, meluruskan otaknya yang kacau karena nafsu, berterimakasih pada Seokjin yang menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang nyaris terkikis saat ia ingin menarik Jungkook, menyesap sari-sari di bibir basah penuh gairah di depannya.

 **"** **Kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Sudah satu jam lebih kau masih belum sampai. Aku tahu dengan pasti berapa jarak tempuh kantor dan rumah ini"**

"Nanti aku jelaskan hyung. Aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit." Taehyung kembali menyimpan _Smartphone_ nya. Memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Jungkook meminta pria itu segera mengantarnya kembali ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Tidak sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu." Jungkook menatap tajam, membuat Taehyung merasa ditelanjangi oleh pupil hitamnya yang tampak tidak bersahabat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak akan menolak." Jungkook tersenyum angkuh penuh kemenangan. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering tidak sabar menikmati bibir menggoda Taehyung. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas Sungai Han yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggangnya. Menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana _Jeans_ hitam casual dengan memperlihatkan ibu jarinya yang menopang empat jari lainnya. Untuk sesaat Taehyung terkesima menatap ketampanan Jeon Jungkook yang berpose bagaikan idola terkenal dengan senyum mematikan.

"Percaya diri sekali." Taehyung tertawa mencemooh. Ia sangat yakin bahwa kali ini dia tidak akan termakan rayuan Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak bisa mengendarai _Leggera_ ku dan _Pagani_ mu tidak disini. Kau pikir kau bisa pergi tanpa izin dariku?" Mata Taehyung membulat menyadari kebodohannya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih setia dengan senyuman liciknya. Ia memutar otak mencari cara untuk bisa pergi tanpa memohon bantuan Jungkook.

Taehyung turun dari _Leggera_ dengan tenang, tersenyum tanpa ada kekhawatiran diwajahnya Jungkook menatap bingung, Taehyung melepas _Jacket_ Jungkook yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuhnya. Seketika udara dingin menusuk hingga terasa sampai ke tulang terdalam. Ia berpikir bagaimana Jungkook bisa bertahan selama itu?

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa bantuanmu?" Taehyung mendekat menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menggantungkan _Jacket Diadora_ miliknya. "Aku mempunyai dua kaki yang masih kuat untuk berjalan."

Kerutan bingung diwajah Jungkook memudar seketika diikuti kekehan yang disambut tatapan tajam oleh Taehyung. "Kau pikir kau bisa pulang dengan selamat dengan berjalan kaki seorang diri di tengah kegelapan? Kau terlalu naïf Kim Taehyung." Jungkook mengelus wajah Taehyung dengan punggung telunjuknya. "Apa sulitnya memberikanku sedikit kehangatan?" Ia menarik pinggang Taehyung mendekat dan bernafas menggoda di rahang Taehyung. Menghirup aroma Taehyung dengan hidung menyentuh kulitnya dan bergerak sensual menuju leher jenjang indah yang terbuka lebar merespon perbuatan Jungkook. Nafas Taehyung bergetar menolak sensasi sentuhan Jungkook, bergerak menjauh, memunggungi Jungkook dan berjalan memaksa lutut goyahnya untuk berjalan senormal mungkin dihapadan Jungkook.

"Hei. _come on.._ Jangan membohongi dirimu. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya." Taehyung tidak menanggapi ucapan Jungkook.

"Di tempat gelap dan sepi seperti itu kau mungkin akan menemui lelaki yang tidak lebih baik dariku. Wajahmu cukup manis untuk membangkitkan otak kotor lelaki bejat manapun." Taehyung memutar kepalanya menatap Jungkook tidak suka.

" _Otak kotormu_ mungkin lebih tepat." Taehyung menjawab sinis. Mengambil _Smartphone_ nya mencari kontak panggilan. "Kau pikir aku sendirian? Tidak. Sebentar lagi seseorang akan datang menjemputku." Tersenyum bangga saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jungkook.

"Apa yang.." Taehyung _reflex_ menjatuhkan _Smartphone_ dalam genggamannya saat tangan kekar Jungkook dengan cepat menarik lengan kurusnya. Taehyung membentur dada bidang Jungkook yang kemudian mengukung tubuhnya erat dan mendorong kasar menabrak pagar pembatas. Taehyung mengaduh saat pinggulnya terhempas pada pagar besi berbentuk garis-garis horizontal dibelakangnya.

"Siapa yang akan menjemputmu?" Terdengar berat dan Taehyung yakin ia menangkap nada emosi disana.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau tidak perlu tahu." Taehyung meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jawab selagi aku bertanya dengan baik." Mata Jungkook terlihat seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Jungkook menekan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Taehyung yang tertahan pagar besi dibelakangnya. Sesuatu yang berbahaya saling menempel membangkitkan gairah yang dengan susah payah Taehyung kubur."

Tidak. Ia tidak akan tergoda. Taehyung menahan nafasnya, menggigit bibirnya kasar tidak ingin melepaskan racauan kekalahan dari mulutnya.

"Jawab aku sebelum aku membuatmu memohon untuk melepaskan hasratmu." Jungkook kembali menekan tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih dalam dan intens. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan godaan pada titik paling _sensitive_ tubuhnya dan berhasil membuat mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan panjang yang terdengar bagai nada paling indah ditelinga Jungkook. Jungkook segera menyesap bibir Taehyung, mengulumnya liar menikmati sensasi basah dan lembut. Namun Taehyung tidak membalas ciumannya dan menoleh untuk melepas bibir mereka yang saling bertaut. Jungkook membuang nafas kasar, tersinggung dengan penolakan Taehyung dan kembali meluruskan pikirannya.

"Kau masih tidak ingin menjawab?" Suara berat dengan wajah dingin terlihat sempurna untuk peran seorang _vampire_ membuat Taehyung menciut seketika.

" _H-hyung_ ku."

" _Hyung?_ "

"Kakak sepupuku." Kungkungan Jungkook melonggar, Taehyung memanfaatkannya untuk segera melepaskan diri dan memungut _Smarphone_ nya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Taehyung menolak tegas namun Jungkook segera menarik dan mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke atas Leggera yang terabaikan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan menerkammu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya."

"Kau boleh meloncat dari _Leggera_ ku atau meremas selangkanganku kalau kau mau."

Taehyung tersedak menelan air liurnya susah payah. "Bukankah itu justru keuntungan buatmu?"

"Ya. Jika aku tidak sedang mengendara _Leggera_ ku." Taehyung diam, mengerti ucapan Jungkook; Tentu saja mereka akan celaka jika ia melakukannya.

Jungkook kembali menyampirkan _Jacket_ di tubuh Taehyung dan naik ke atas _Leggera_ nya. Tetapi beberapa detik berlalu ia masih diam, tidak menyalakan mesin motor sport kebanggaannya.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung menautkan alis bingung tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Jungkook menarik kedua tangan Taehyung lembut dan melingkarkan tangan itu di pinggangnya.

"Hei. Kau.."

"Bukankah kau juga tahu seberapa dinginnya udara saat ini? Aku tidak akan meminta lebih."

"Bagaimana jika kau kembali kehilangan konsentrasimu?"

"Tidak. Jika kau tidak bergerak sensual menggoda tubuhku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Taehyung protes menolak tuduhan Jungkook.

"Peluk dan bersandarlah pada tubuhku. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tetap hangat."

Taehyung dengan ragu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook. Kembali menghirup aroma maskulin yang sangat dekat dengan hidungnya. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan? Jungkook memang tidak berniat buruk kali ini tapi _hormone_ nya sendiri yang membuatnya dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di samping _Leggera_ Jungkook melepas _Jacket_ setelah mengambil _Smartphone_ dan _Smart Key_ paganinya.

" _Handphone_ mu." Jungkook menengadahkan tangan, masih duduk dengan gagah di atas _Leggera_ nya.

"Untuk ap.." Ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat Jungkook dengan kasar merebut _Smatphone_ di tangan Taehyung. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar lagu _Wiggle by_ _Jason Derulo_ dari kantong _Jeans_ Jungkook.

"Panggil aku jika kau butuh teman berkencan." Jungkook menyerahkan _Smartphone_ Taehyung, mengedipkan sebelah mata tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan menggemaskan dari mulut Taehyung. Jungkook memakai _Jacket Diadora_ dan helm _Arai_ nya yang sedari tadi tersangkut di jok belakang _Leggera_ nya.

"Malam ini aku tidak mendapatkanmu tapi lain kali bersiaplah karena aku akan menyelesaikannya hingga benar-benar tuntas." Jungkook menarik gasnya berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang melotot bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak akan ada _lain kali_ untukmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil buruanmu?" Kim Namjoon sedang mengetik di _Chat Room_ bersama pelanggannya saat Jungkook masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lembut berwarna merah darah. Ruangan yang luas dengan 5 komputer melingkar dihadapan Namjoon. Bangunan itu terlihat tidak layak huni dari luar tetapi sungguh berlawanan dengan bagian dalamnya yang terlihat cukup mewah. Tidak ada ruangan khusus, hanya satu kamar mandi tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ruangan terbuka yang saling terhubung. Seisi ruangan akan terlihat saat memasuki pintu yang memiliki sistem keamanan sempurna. Ruangan serba putih bersih dengan lampu-lampu hias mewah di atasnya. Tempat ini bukan rumah mereka tentunya, hanya _base camp_ yang mereka gunakan untuk bekerja. Karena pekerjaan yang biasa mereka lakukan saat tengah malam, mereka mendesain ruangan itu senyaman mungkin.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia manis dan sangat pandai memancing gairahku."

"Woa.. Hei Bung kontrol _hormone_ muda mu sebelum kau menyerah pada tujuanmu."

"Tidak. Tentu saja. 16 tahun aku menyimpan dendam, 14 tahun aku berlatih dan mempersiapkan segalanya, tidak mungkin aku menyerah hanya karena pertemuan satu malam.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin _dude_. _By the way_ kau ada pekerjaan jam 3 pagi." Namjoon melirik jam tangannya. "Masih tersisa dua setengah jam lagi untuk beristirahat."

"Apa tugasku kali ini?"

"Memastikan seorang pesuruh selamat sampai tujuannya."

"Hanya itu? Aku tidak tertarik."

"Hei mereka membayar cukup tinggi. Sepuluh juta won hanya untuk memastikan keselamatan seorang pesuruh." Namjoon menjelaskan bersemangat. Jungkook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sepuluh juta? Apa yang dibawa pesuruh itu sampai mereka membayar sangat tinggi untuk keselamatannya?"

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah tahu." Ya, Perjanjian kontrak mereka tidak akan mengusik kehidupan pelanggan ataupun kehidupan _kurir; Yeah_ begitulah mereka menyebut pekerjaan beresiko ini _._ Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu untuk apa dan apa tujuan _customer._ Mereka hanya tahu apa tugasnya dan menerima bayaran setelah menyelesaikannya. Jungkook berdiri meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih bersemangat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Pekerjaan macam apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum mesum sebelum menutup pintu untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hwaaa maafkan saya dengan chapter mesum ini. /ketawa setan/

Pengen bikin yang sweet tapi kok saya bacanya kurang sweet ya L

Duh masih harus banyak belajar. Tapi yang penting upload aja deh

Udah emang segitu doang kemampuan saya. Semoga ada yang kasih masukan.

Terimakasih buat yang mau RnR /ciumin/

Annyeeooongggg


End file.
